grandchasefandomcom-20200222-history
Mugen Skill Tree
Notes: *Similar to Rufus, his active skills are also obtained in sequential order with the exception for the first five skills. *His skills have level requirements unlike Rufus'. *He has a total of 160 SP, but each skill is worth 8 SP except for the Nimble Skills. *Mugen's skill tree splits Asin's overall moveset into two like how Dio splits his between Devil and Weapon Force, in that it is possible to obtain skills from both Disciple and Mugen but cannot have all skills of both trees. Shared Special Razor Air Kick SP: 0 Requires: N/A Cooldown: 10 sec MP Consumed: 23 Info: A special that allows you to do a single diving jump kick. Special Hanuman SP: 0 Requires: N/A Cooldown: 18 sec MP Consumed: 63 Info: A special that inflicts rapid consecutive spinning kicks. Special Bamboo Swallows SP: 0 Requires: N/A Cooldown: 30 sec MP Consumed: 96 Info: A special that has you swiftly weaving between the bamboo trees, inflicting damage on enemies that fall into the area of effect. Note: You cannot launch another skill, a pet attack, or charge MP during the skill. Special Infinite Hand Required Level: Lv 30 SP: 0 Requires: N/A Cooldown: 10 secs MP Consumed: 1 MP Bar Info: Performs two fist attacks forward then strikes on both sides and finally gathers energy for a more powerful fist attack straight forward. Special Fire Drop Required Level: Lv 50 SP: 0 Requires: N/A Cooldown: 18 secs MP Consumed: 2 MP Bars Info: Gathers energy to perform a powerful fist attack to the front, then teleports above the enemy and smashes the ground below. Note: Asin only teleports to the enemies who were hit the farthest by Fire Drop's 1st attack. Also, you can reposition yourself before the final attack. Effect Flowing Double Kick Required Level: Lv 4 SP: 8 Requires: N/A Input: ' ↑' during a Combo attack (press Z for additional hits) Info: Swiftly come up behind an enemy in front of you during a combo attack (press Z to inflict additional damage). Effect Basic Combo: Additional Hits Required Level: Lv 8 SP: 8 Requires: Effect Flowing Double Kick Input: Z Z Z Z Z Info: Extends the basic combo from 3 hits to 6 hits. Effect Coursing Steps Required Level: Lv 12 SP: 8 Requires: Effect Basic Combo: Additional Hits Input: ' ←' ' ←' during a Combo Attack (press Z for additional hits) Info: Do a backstep evasion during a combo attack (hold down ' ←' to increase dashing distance, press Z to perform an attack). Note: In PvP, this move has a 3 second cooldown. Effect Increased MP Recovery (Grade 1) Required Level: Lv 16 SP: 8 Requires: Effect Coursing Steps Input: Auto Info: Increases the rate of MP recovery (increased MP recovery). Effect Increased MP Recovery (Grade 2) Required Level: Lv 48 SP: 8 Requires: Effect Jump Attack: Additional Hits Input: Auto Info: Increases the rate of MP recovery (more effective than Lv 1). Note: This is the only Shared Skill which is completely optional, and thus, can be ignored from learning. Sealed Technique Strengthened Body Required Level: Lv 70 SP: 0 Requires: N/A Cooldown: 30 sec MP Consumed: 6 Info: Gains Hyper Armor for 10 seconds, but halts MP Recovery and slowly drains MP while the buff is active. There is a brief moment of invincibility upon activation. Active Special Chaotic Storm Required Level: Lv 20 SP: 8 Requires: Effect Increased MP Recovery Rate (Grade 1) Cooldown: 10 secs Mana Consumed: 1 MP Bar Info: Spins and creates a spherical water veil. Enemies hit by the water veil receive a mark that will explode after 3 seconds, causing damage to the affected target and those nearby. Gains an additional +100 to Attack/Defense/Vitality, similar to a 2nd Job Advancement. Effect Dragon Style Required Level: Lv 24 SP: 8 Requires: Special Chaotic Storm Control: Press 'X' during Basic Combo Attack, Z Info: Enter special stance during the basic combo. Press 'Z' to perform a teleport attack. After performing Dragon Style, you can loop back the basic combo. Note: You cannot perform another Dragon Style in the 2nd basic combo loop, unless Tigress Style is performed afterwards. Effect Serpent Style Required Level: Lv 28 SP: 8 Requires: Effect Dragon Style Control: Press 'X' after Dash Attack, ZZ Info: Enter special stance after a dash attack(teleports behind enemies if they are close by). Press 'Z' twice to perform a dash attack combo. Causes a bounce effect at the final hit. Note: Regardless of whether or not Asin teleports to enemies when using this stance, he will face the other direction. Effect Crane Style Required Level: Lv 32 SP: 8 Requires: Effect Serpent Style Control: Press 'X' after Jump Attack, Z Info: Enter special stance during jump attack. Press 'Z' to perform a downward air kick. Note: Cannot execute Crane Style if Effect Jump Attack: Additonal Hits(Disciple Skill Tree) is already performed. Passive Tigress Style Required Level: Lv 36 SP: 8 Requires: Effect Crane Style Control: Press 'X' after Critical/Double Hit Info: Enter special stance after a Critical/Double hit. Press 'Z' to perform a teleport attack. After performing Tigress Style, you can loop back the basic combo. Note: After performing Tigress Style, it's possible to perform Dragon Style, resetting its loop. Special Awakened Shooting Star Required Level: Lv 40 SP: 8 Requires: Effect Tigress Style Cooldown: 18 secs Mana Consumed: 2 MP Bars Info: Teleports to a nearby enemy and jumps up, lifting the enemy upward, then forcefully kicks downwards, creating a water explosion with the impact on the ground. Note: If the skill somehow started executing in mid-air, you can reposition yourself before/during the water explosion. Gains an additional +250 to Attack/Defense/Vitality ''& 1% Critical Chance, similar to a 3rd Job Advancement.'' Effect Crescent Sweep Required Level: Lv 44 SP: 8 Requires: Special Awakened Shooting Star Control: ↑''' during Stance Info: Jumps diagonally and does a half moon kick. Range varies depending on what stance was used to execute the move. Effect Over the Crescent Required Level: Lv 52 SP: 8 Requires: Effect Crescent Sweep Control: '''↓ during Stance Info: Jumps diagonally backward through a somersault. Press 'Z' to perform a downward air kick. Technique Shuju Bomb Required Level: Lv 56 SP: 8 Requires: Effect Over the Crescent Cooldown: 8 secs Mana Consumed: Info: Summons a small water current and kicks it, the force materializing into a water ball. Special King's Wrath Required Level: Lv 60 SP: 8 Requires: Technique Shuju Bomb Cooldown: 26 secs Mana Consumed: 3 MP Bars Info: Summons energy through the hands and slams it to the ground, releasing groundwater from below and causing five massive water pillars to erupt in a large area. Gains an additional +500 to Attack/Defense/Vitality ''& 2% Critical Chance, similar to a 4th Job Advancement.'' Effect Dash in Nimble Style Required Level: Lv 64 SP: 8 Requires: Special King's Wrath Control: →''' '''→ or ←''' '''← during Stance Info: Allows dashing while in a stance. Effect Element Circulation Required Level: Lv 68 SP: 8 Requires: Effect Dash in Nimble Style Control: Press 'XX' Info: *PvP: Consumes 2 MP Bars when in FATAL status and restore some HP. *Dungeon: Consumes MP when HP is less than 50% to restore some HP. Technique Water Puddle Required Level: Lv 72 SP: 8 Requires: Effect Element Circulation Cooldown: 3 secs Mana Consumed: Info: Creates a water puddle on the ground. *PvP: Reduces jump height, slows down movespeed, and forcing opponents to 'moonwalk'. *Dungeon: Weakens the defense of enemies standing on the puddle by 30%. Technique Cloud Walk Required Level: Lv 76 SP: 8 Requires: Technique Water Puddle Cooldown: 8 secs Mana Consumed: Info: A special technique that ignores collision with enemy units for 10 seconds. Note: Grabs cannot be performed during the buff, due to the nature of its effect. Effect Specials Enhancement Required Level: Lv 80 SP: 8 Requires: Technique Cloud Walk Info: *Arrow Deflection: Press arrow keys when being hit by arrows. *Water Bomb: Water ball passes through enemies instead of exploding on hit. *Puddle: Increases puddle duration. *Walking Through the Rain: Adds Super Armor to the skill effect. Nimble Choice Additional HP Recovery Required Level: Lv 20 SP: 0 Requires: Effect Dragon Style / Effect Serpent Style / Effect Crane Style / Effect Tigress Style Info: Successful Stance attacks restore 1% of total HP. Does not stack on multiple targets. Choice Additional MP Recovery Required Level: Lv 40 SP: 0 Requires: Choice Additional HP Recovery Info: Successful Stance attacks restore a small amount of MP. Does not stack on multiple targets. Choice Counter Attack Required Level: Lv 60 SP: 0 Requires: Choice Additional MP Recovery Info: Nullifies an incoming attack, and automatically counterattacks when attacked during a Stance. Choice Teleport Required Level: Lv 80 SP: 0 Requires: Choice Counter Attack Info: Appears behind and above the enemy quickly when attacked during a Stance. If the incoming attack will cause a status effect, the teleport will still occur, but you will still receive the effect. Category:Article stubs Category:Skill Trees